Motion
Motion was created during May of 2010 in an attempt to make transgender superhero where the focus was not completely consumed by the transgendered nature of the character; much fighting followed over "creative control" before discussion died off for several years and was left as a sore topic. The character was rebooted during July of 2013 with the only noticeable result being a 4 page mini comic created due to all the arguing. Later, during April of 2014, a prototype comic was made as a "proof of concept" and plans began forming to make the comic in earnest, though they have been repeatedly stalled. History One of Alex's friends took her to the demonstration of a new type of energy reactor. The reactor worked by drawing kinetic energy up from the Earth, effectively granting massive amounts of energy with no ill effect. The reactor malfunctions and the onlookers are evacuated. As the floor gives way Alex throws her friend out of the way, falling out of sight as she does so. She awakens inside the core, energy being forced up through her from the floor into the reactor above her, turning her into a miniature energy battery. The reactor explodes, though Alex, freshly charged with power, survives much to her confusion. An unspecified amount of time later she starts collage and begins transitioning (male to female) while doing superhero stuff in her down time. While out of costume she's more shy and has difficulty making new connections with people. How Delta came into her life is unknown, but they've become good friends despite Delta's constant teasing over Motion's body image issues. Rogues While out on patrol one day, Motion cause some collateral damage to a nearby building, this caused one of the scientists inside to suffer a lab accident and the villain known as Rime, with the power to absorb thermal energy and freeze her surroundings, came to be. Rime holds a grudge against Motion situation, but is mainly preoccupied with finding a way to reverse her condition since she's forced to wear a suit at almost all times to keep her powers in check. The company Rime used to work for is a rival company to the one that developed the kinetic generator. During another outing Motion was perusing a thief, known as Jhonny Volt, who was stealing from a research center coincidentally owned by the same company that created the generator which granted Motion her powers. During the chase, Jhonny had an accident with some of the lab equipment and gained the ability to absorb and discharge electricity. Unlike Rime, Jhonny holds no hard feeling towards Motion as he sees their relation as just two people doing their jobs; he's actually grateful towards Motion for his new abilities, to the point where he makes an effort not to cause anyone any serious harm while using his powers. At some point, the same company Rime used to work for either abducted or recruited a woman for the purposes of developing a virus that could cure cancer. However, the text subject was dangerously mentally unstable and escaped after developing plague like powers, and so Toxique wonders the back alleyways and abandoned where-houses of the city now, randomly attacking anything she perceives as a threat. During one of her fits, Motion engaged her in battle, but before Motion realized Toxique was unwell, she had already been registered as a threat and starts going into panic mode whenever Motion tries to calm her down. With the increase of super criminal activity, there was also an increase in media attention on Motion, who had become the local hero. After one such broadcast, a young man decided that if Motion could do it, so could he and set about creating a home made fire proof suit and flame based weapons, but Calor found it was much easier to get what he wanted simply by burning anyone who disagreed and quickly found himself fighting against Motion. He was no match the first time, but some mysterious investors offered him the tools needed to continuously rebuild his suit. After both research companies had taken damage with Motion being at the scene, the same mysterious investors called in a favor and Thunder, the power suit wearing technophile gangster who came to town to expand his territory. Thunder's main objective is stealing tech so he can upgrade his suit, his subordinates get the hand-me-downs with the exception of his bodyguards, Phi and Mu, who have metahuman powers and Machine Cult enhanced bodies. Thunder is ruthless, crass, sassy, a little bit thickheaded, and serves as Motion's arch-enemy; he's essentially turning his gang into a full-on militia over time. Abilities Motion has the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, absorbing it to charge her own abilities. While in contact with the ground, or while moving, she passively absorbs excess energy to recharge. The ability is very flexible and grants her: *'Protective Aura': Motion is able to use stored kinetic energy to deflect objects. Vulnerable to slashing or crushing attacks, whose sustained contact drain a significant amount of her kinetic charge. *'Superhuman Strength': Motion can push kinetic energy into an object, moving it as though she had enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Speed': Motion is able to move with enhanced speed while burning through her charge. *'Concussive Blasts': Motion is able to fire directed bursts of kinetic energy, either as a weapon or to propel herself. Motion's biggest weakness is her's power's low stamina, which requires constant recharging. She also lacks protection from nonphysical attacks, and lacks any formal training in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment Motion's costume is highly durable, but ineffective as body armor. Gallery 127587101333.png 127587164585.png 130014866040.jpg 130041981023.jpg|With /co/lette, Calor, Jhonny Volt, and Rime 1362205831781.png|Saving Calor 1366080983748.png 1361673172446.png|Delata mocking Motion's chest size 13107233306.jpg|About in the middle motion out of costume 1.jpg|Motion out of costume, pre- and post- transition motion out of costume 2.jpg|More out-of-costume. moreoften.png|Not the usual response to a savage beating. 1390751190732.jpg CO Chibis series 1 (Motion).png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Comics